Just Another InuYasha Story
by youkai inuyasha101
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are trapped in the future because of Naraku's son, Hakudoushi seals up the well. InuYasha's secret is reviled about his step sister. InuYasha goes to school with Kagome later on in the story.
1. Prologue

A jewel of unsurpassable power. A grudge held through the age. A story behind a human girl from the future and a half demon boy from the past.

The story first starts when a centipede demon pulls a girl named Kagome Higurashi down the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome finds herself in the warring era of Japan.

Looking around this strange land she thought was her home, she came across the Sacred God Tree. When she approached it, she found a boy on the tree with an arrow in his chest.

This boy was no ordinary boy. This boy had long silver hair and dog-ears. Kagome finds out the boy's name is InuYasha the hard way.

As the days went on, InuYasha and Kagome's feelings for each other grew stronger. Along with Miroku and Sango's as well. After killing Naraku, a new foe approached.

His name is Hakudoushi, Naraku's son. Hakudoushi had just killed Kikyo and stole the souls that she was living off of. Hakudoushi sealed the well, which left InuYasha and Kagome in the future.

**In Kagome's time:**

Kagome and InuYasha were getting ready to go to the fudal era when all of a sudden a black light surrounded the Bone Eater's well.

Kagome looked towards the well house and scenced a strong aura around it. She walked towards the well house and walked inside.

"What a strange aura. Someone has sealed the well from the other side." Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha was getting ready to walk inside the well house, when all of a sudden he was flung back by a force field. Kagome stepped out of the well house and looked at InuYasha lying on the ground.

"Why are you laying on the ground, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha replied,

"I dropped yen on and I am looking for it. What dose it look like I am doing? There is a fucken force field around the fucken well house and it won't let me in!"

Kagome gave InuYasha an evil glare and yelled, "InuYasha! Watch your language!"

InuYasha then smiled and replied, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can cus all I want." Kagome gave him that "Say-that-again-and-I-will-kill-you" looks.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" InuYasha did a face plant into the ground, making a large hole into the ground."Damn wench!"

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha fell back into the hole that all the sits created. "Damn rosary!"

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha managed to get out but fell back in. "Damn it all to hell!"

"SIT BOY! Stop cussing!" InuYasha's hole was almost ten feet in the ground. InuYasha jumped out of the hole and ran towards the house. "Talk about six feet under. Damn. I can't stand it any more." InuYasha thought to himself.

"Then why do you deal it...InuYasha?" a voice said in his head.

**Disclaimer: This is my first fan fic okay. So no flames. Reviews would be nice. This story here is a daydream I had in school once. Yes, I know. I daydream a lot in school, but that is not the point. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far. So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Wynter, InuYasha's Step Sister?

**"**I haven't heard your voice in a while...Wynter" InuYasha responded to the voice in his head. "You know I hate that name, InuYasha!" the voice responded back.

"Would you rater me call you Wynnie?"

"Azerath..."

"What's the matter, Wynnie?"

"Mentrion..."

**A/N: **If you haven't figured out who this Wynter person is yet. You must be really dense or you have never watched Teen Titans before. Or maybe both.

"Now Wynter, don't do anything rash."

"Zinthos!"

**Out of InuYasha's head:**

Kagome waved her hand in front of InuYasha's face because it looked like he was staring off into space. "Earth to InuYasha! Earth to Inu..."

Before she could finish InuYasha fell over in pain and holding his chest. "Okay! Okay! Raven! Happy?" InuYasha screamed in pain.

"Good boy! Now I have to go. The alarm just went off." Then Raven left his mind.

"Umm...what just happened?" Kagome asked.

"Raven happened." InuYasha managed to get out.

"Raven? You mean Raven from the Teen Titans?" Kagome asked with confusion

"Yah. That Raven." InuYasha respondedweakly.

"Why would she attack you? I mean there are many people out there to attack. Why you? The real question is, how does she know you?" Kagome asked.

"Raven...is my step sister." InuYasha managed to get out before passing out.

**An hour later:**

InuYasha wakes up in Kagome's bed and looks over at Kagome. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded and got up. "InuYasha! You shouldn't get up! You are still weak!" yelled Kagome.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing. She's usually done worse." replied InuYasha.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started

"What?" InuYasha asked weakly.

"How are you related to Raven?" asked Kagome.

Then InuYasha replied, "Through my father. Arella was her human name. Her real name was Yuri Hanna. My father fell in love with Yuri and had Sesshomaru...there was another. My mother told me what my father would say. Sesshomaru had a twin sister. Teaniromaru was her name, but she died at a young age. Years later, a witch cast a spell on Yuri and she was human. She couldn't face her family, so she faked her death, went to Azerath and changed her name to Arella. That is where she got raped by Trigon the Terrible and had Wynter. Wynter came to earth and changed her name to Raven."

"Ohh. I had no idea." responded Kagome.

Kagome looked at the clock and it said, 6:45 p.m. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, right? I have school in the morning. I am going to get dressed for bed. Go in the hallway so I can get dressed. Okay InuYasha?"

"Kay. When do you want me to come back in?" InuYasha asked while getting up

"When I say so. Okay?" Kagome responded.

InuYasha walked out of Kagome's room and stood in the hallway. Then Sota turned the corner and spotted InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha! Sup?" Sota asked still looking at his game boy.

"Sup? What does that mean?" InuYasha asked.

Sota looked up from his game boy and replied, "Sup means, what is up? Understand?"

"I think..." InuYasha paused 'cause a loud scream coming from Kagome's room had caught his attention.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in fear. InuYasha opened the door to see Kagome on a chair looking at a mouse on the ground. InuYasha notice she wasn't wearing any clothes. InuYasha started to blush when Kagome turned and he got to see the bare front of Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to notice InuYasha until she heard him stuttering at the doorway. Kagome looked at InuYasha and she stood in shock for a sec.

**Disclaimer: You like this chapter? Who knew? InuYasha and Raven were related. Can you believe it? This story came from day dreaming in school and dreaming in my sleep. Who thinks InuYasha is going to get in trouble for this? Who thinks he is going to be sat big time? Let's find out in the next chapter. Just to let you know I do not own any of the InuYasha character. I have asked my parents to get me them but they just said no and I need mental help. If anyone has Rumiko Takahashi's e-mail address, please e-mail it to me. I have looked everywhere for it and still no luck. I am in here yahoo! Member dictionary, but that did not help me find the address. It was not there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. InuYasha, You Pervert! Sit!

Kagome stared at InuYasha and noticed his eyes were staring at her breasts.

"K..K..Kagome, I..I..I can e..e..explain."

"InuYasha!"

"No! W..wait!"

"OSUWARI!"

Trying to run out the door, InuYasha's rosary responds to the word osuwari and he does a face plant. All of a sudden, the floor cracks and InuYasha falls through the floor. Unforcenet for InuYasha, the bathroom was right under Kagome's room and her mom was taking a shower. Stepping out of the shower at the sound of the celing collapcing, Kagome's mom stares at InuYasha with a horrified look. She lets out a deafening scream that makes InuYasha run out of the house almost in tears.

"Why is this happening?" He cried.

InuYasha runs to the park near Kagome's school and sits on the swing. "I hate my life. They problebly won't let me back into the house again."

InuYasha suddenly is snapped out of his little trace by red an blue lights near him. A man in a navy blue outfit steps out of the car and walks up to InuYasha. "Young man, do you know what time it is?"

"No. Why?"

"It is past curfew. How old are you?"

"Ummm...uh...17?"

"Young man, do you know that the curfew for under 18 is 10:00 p.m. on school nights?"

"I don't go to school."

"What?"

"I said, I don't go to school."

**At Kagome's house:**

"Poor InuYasha." sighed Kagome's mom. "Where is he? I didn't think it would embarrass him this much." Kagome replied.

The next morning, InuYasha finally returns to Kagome's house. Kagome was sleeping on the couch and suddenly woke up to the sound of the door closing. "InuYasha! Your home! Your...what are you wearing?" Kagome stared at what InuYasha was wearing. He was wearing a school uniform, just like the ones that are from her school. " InuYasha? Why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Some bastard took me to this strange place and wouldn't stop pestering me about it. After they stopped pestering me, they gave me this outfit and gave me a slip of paper."

Take the slip of paper out of his hand, Kagome read it and it looked like a schedule for classes. "You are going to MY school?"

"Apparently."

InuYasha walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Ten minutes later, InuYasha had his hair up in a ponytail and he was wearing a hat. "They said that I could wear the hat." Grabbing the backpack that the cop gave him he stood at the front door and looked at Kagome with the "Come-on" look on his face.

Kagome ran to the bathroom and started brushing her hair then grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Weeks had gone by and InuYasha had grown a custom to the school. There was a rumor about someone bringing a gun to school but no one believed it.

A gunshot could be suddenly be heard through the hallways. A boy that was pushed over his limits had a gun pointed at everyone in his way. Kagome and InuYasha were walking down the hallway that the boy was in. It was like bad timing or something because the boy pointed the gun at Kagome and fired. InuYasha pushes Kagome out of the way in time but not in time for him. The bullet had just pierced his heart and was thrown against the wall. InuYasha screamed out in pain as the bullet dug deeper into his heart. His hat flew off his head onto the floor and InuYasha fell to the floor. Blood was coming out of his mouth his whole body was shaking severely. Kagome runs over to InuYasha but Yuka stops her before she was shot at again. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watch InuYasha's blood drip from his mouth and chest onto the floor. InuYasha stopped shaking severely but he had stopped breathing.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said trying not to cry.

"Oh no!" Yuka gasped.

"Is he dead?" asked ayamie.

"He has dog ears? No wonder I couldn't find his ears!" Eri responded.

"Eri!" the girls spat out.

"Sorry." Eri said sadly.

**Disclaimer: Oh no! InuYasha's dead! -o- wahhh! Well is this a good chapter? Sad, yes, but a really good story. I think. Eri is so dense! InuYasha got sent to school. That's got to suck for him. Well please review.**


End file.
